1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image processing apparatus, a user can edit an image by operating slide bars of chroma, brightness and hue. The image processing apparatus (a) searches for maximum values and minimum values in allowed ranges of chroma, brightness and hue in which a color difference value of the CIE1994 color difference formula is either equal to or less than a user specified value Eth by repeatedly adding a single constant to chroma, brightness and hue of a reference color, and (b) applies the maximum values and the minimum values to respective maximum values and respective minimum values in slide bars of the properties: chroma, brightness and hue.
Further, for two contrary image processes, in accordance with one input operation, another image processing apparatus is capable of both strengthening one of the image processes and weakening the other.
However, the aforementioned image processing apparatus uses one single constant to uniformly search for the allowed ranges of chroma, brightness, and hue, and therefore, the apparatus may find a narrow range as the allowed range of chroma, brightness or hue.
For example, even if a user does not feel to change a chroma value and changes at least one of a brightness value and a hue value so as to exceed the allowed range specified in the aforementioned image processing apparatus, the aforementioned color difference value may not exceed the user specified value Eth. Thus, in this case, at least one of the allowed ranges of brightness and hue may be set as an improper narrow range.